When all is Lost
by Quatre the Cutest
Summary: YAOI!!! something is wrong with Quatre and it's having a serious effect on the rest of the people he knows...or is this mysterious behavior a imposters
1. Chapter 1

When all is Lost By: Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing never have never will but that's not gonna stop me from torturing the chars off it  
  
When the Peace is Gone  
  
He stood in the front of the crowd looking up at the podium Relena stood at as she made her speech. The cold feeling rushing through him as she finished and applause roared out for the woman. His hand slowly rose as he leveled the gun at the woman. A single gunshot rang out through the place Relena's eyes shooting open as she fell into her brother's arms. Heero quietly made his way out of the place and into the cold night searching around for his ride out of the place. A Harley pulled up the man on it patting the seat behind him. Heero quickly ran to the bike and hopped on as the bike shot off Heero wrapped his arm around the man infront of him. He head resting on the mans shoulders as his voice rang out, " you were late Duo." A slight laughter came from the man as he pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. He parked the bike and Heero got off looking at the man as he removed his helmet. A smile appeared on Heero's face as a braid fell from the helmet then Duo's face emerged. Heero shook his head quietly then looked up to him, " didn't you hear me you were late?" Duo laughed and pulled Heero to him and into a gentle kiss, " You can't ever just be happy to see me can you?" The pilot shook his head again taking Duo's hand and pulling him to the door of the building. Relena's voice suddenly rung out," Heero.Heero."  
  
.Heero suddenly shot up in bed seeing Relena standing right next to him shaking her head. " You finally woke up sleepy head you can't sleep all day you know," Heero growled at Relena's lecturing patting where his gun was and smiling. He could barely wait for her speech tonight. She shook he head one last time and made her way out of the room mumbling something about men. Heero shook his head and stood making his way to the door to the bathroom having heard Duo's unmistakable chuckling coming from behind it. He reached for the knob and pulled the door open and Duo fell right infront of him. The Shingami quickly got to his feet a large sweatdrop forming on his head, " umm.heh Heero I was just umm.brushing my teeth." He shook his head more looking to the very nervous 02 pilot, " Do you really think I'm that stupid Duo?" Duo gives the very angry looking perfect soldier then runs off in the other direction. Heero shakes his head then makes his way to eat breakfast.  
  
.A loud scream could be heard as Heero rode off with Duo on his motorcycle laughing as he looked back at the place. " Teach you to wake me up baka," Heero mumbled as he slipped his arms around Duo. They turn into a parking lot and make there way towards the door of the apartment building but not before a large limo pulls up. Zechs steps out of the limo gun in hand ready to shoot Duo his words ringing out loud and clear to both of the pilots, " if I must live with out my sister you will live without your braided baka." Heero growled pulling out his gun and pointing it a Zechs. " If Duo goes so do you," he stated in his normal bland voice. Zech turned to him shaking his head, " Do you honestly think that it bothers me if you kill me as far as I'm concerned I'll no longer have to live with the death of my sister." A single gunshot rang out in the place Zechs body falling to the ground. Quatre sidestepping out of the way and shaking his head a smoking gun in his right hand. " We shouldn't be fighting," he said as he laughed manically then pointed the gun at Heero. The Prussian blue eyes shot open, " Quatre, what do you think you are doing?" Quatre shook his head a bit looking to the ground then pulling the trigger. Another gunshot rang out as Heero's body fell to the ground. " What you asked me to, " Quatre's aqua blue eyes traced to the shivering Duo. His gun leveling itself a him , " is that not what he asked me to do.kill innocent people for no reason." He sighed again and pulled the trigger Duo's body falling to the ground as well.  
  
He looked to the ground dropping the gun walking to his car and getting in. His driver quickly set off as Quatre sat in the back of his limo shaking his head, " may you rest in peace." He sighed the window to the drivers seat rolling down as he looked up and spoke, " where's our next victim Trowa?" The limo drivers head turned a bit the unmistakeable bangs coming into view. " We will strike soon but for now we will plan a tea party," a slight laughter slipped through Trowa's lips as he turned back to the road. " Quatre smiled and the picked up the phone. His fingers traced across the number occasionally pressing on then smiling as he heard the phone ring on the other line. A woman picked up, "Hello." Quatre smiled a bit more then spoke, " Hello Dorothy."  
  
What has gotten into Quatre? You will find out in the next Chapter. "The Tea was to Die for" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tea was to die for  
  
" I don't get it Trowa,"' Quatre said as he buttoned his shirt, ".Why are we doing this again?" Trowa gave him a sideways smile, " what do you think?" Quatre shrugged as he fixed his tie, " I don't know because Dorothy stabbed me and Wufei always thought I was weak." Trowa nodded, " exactly my friend." Quatre smiled as he grabbed his white blazer to complete his outfit, " to protect my pride?" Trowa nodded again, " to make you the man no one ever thought you were." He smiled looking at himself in the mirror then turning and walking out. Quatre nodded slipping the blazer on then making his way to his bed. He plopped down looking to the door, " and if I don't want to be this man you speak of.." He sighed then stood up as he heard the doorbell. One of Quatre's servants ran in bowing to him then looking up and speaking, " Master Quatre your guests are here." Quatre nodded, " very well I will be out in a bit."  
  
  
  
He wandered down the hall as he looked into the room to see Dorothy and Wufei sitting across from each other he took in a deep breath. " For my pride," he took a step forward into the room both of his guests looking towards him in delight. He looked down and whispered to himself, " this is going to be harder then I thought." He then looked up, " good of you to come Dorothy." He nodded his head to her then looked to Wufei, " Chang." He again nodded before strolling to the couch and seating himself. He smiled to both of his guests both of which smiled back widely. Dorothy's hand rested on the coffee table. Wufei's slowly moved across it and rested on her hand. She looked over to him a bright blush on her face as well as his. Quatre mumbled under his breath, " oh great love birds." They both slowly leaned in and kissed then a gunshot rang out. A bullet had gone through both of their heads. Quatre smiled and looked over to Trowa who stood with a smoking gun in his hand. " God that was annoying," Trowa said after setting down the gun on the table in the hall. Quatre only laughed slightly before wandering over to Trowa and kissing his cheek, "thank you I don't think I could have done that myself." A smiled pulled at the side of Trowa's lip and he hugs Quatre closer to him, " you're a strong person Quatre I'm sure you could have." A rosey tint crept it's way onto Quatre's face as he stepped away from Trowa and headed to the couch to get away from the contact he needed so badly. " Who's next love? " Trowa's voice danced about the room. " I was thinking Hilde and maybe even Sally if it's not one of my off days. Trowa nodded, " very well then let's figure out our plan. Quatre smirked at him, " maybe a shower first?" Trowa only smirked and shook his head then turned and headed into the bedroom laying down and jotting down some plans on his white sheets which had random writing in the weirdest places from Trowa's brainstorms.  
  
  
  
  
  
So it's short I doubt anyone is reading along anyway since no one but Zelly reviewed btw Zell Violet said he missed you and Cute Bum 


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth  
  
By: Quatre R. Winner  
  
Disclaimer: yes I know I forgot this one my last chap. but I don't own gw or anything else for that matter and I am not getting anything for this except for whiney people telling me that's not how Quatre acts like I don't know that already.  
  
The blonde boy sat in the middle of the dark room in tears for his friends. Their bodies hung on the ceiling above him blood dripping from fresh cuts made by the evil person who was tricking Trowa into thinking it was him. He couldn't stop crying for the lives lost because of him well because of the person acting like him. He heard a large splash and turned around to see that Duo's body had fallen from the ceiling and into the bloody puddle that had formed under where his body was hanging just moments ago. He screamed and the steel door to the dark bloody room swung open allowing light to shine onto the blood-covered blonde. " What are you shrieking about you weakling," the shadow covered man looked over Quatre as he shook tears streaming down his face mixing with his own blood from the cuts on his cheeks. The man stepped into the room and wandered over to Quatre running a hand over the cut on his cheek gently before pushing him back and onto the floor and leaning over him. The two men's blue eyes met a mixture of anger and fear in Quatre's and sheer hatred in the others, " you poor baby what do you want you friends back?" The man moved off of Quatre and walked over to Duo picking up the dead body and tossing it onto the restrained blonde, " here you can take him." Quatre shrieked and rolled out from under the body and crawled to the corner looking up at the man, " who are you and why are you acting like me?" Quatre spat out in a defying way what did he have to loose most of his loved ones were dead now. " Zenias the name is Zenias," The man said before slamming the door to the room and walking upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Trowa sat in his room feeling slightly distraught ' why would Quatre what to kill all these people but ask why we were. What has gotten into my beloved?' His trail of thought ended when the door swung open and there stood a blood covered Zenias, " alright hun it's time that the truth be told come with me." Trowa stood grabbing his gun before following after the man he thought was Quatre. The man suddenly stopped and swung open a steal door and pushing Trowa into the same dark room as Quatre. " What the.Quatre," Trowa fell to his knees infront of the crying pilot and pulled him into a hug before quickly being pushed away. " Y you killed Wufei and Dorothy." He backed into the corner as far away from Trowa as possible. Trowa only blinked before turning away, " I thought it was what you wanted I thought that man was you please Quatre you know I love you and would do anything for you even if it's kill our friends and I thought I was I thought I was doing something you wanted me to." Quatre only cried more at Trowa's words before passing out from the loss off blood at being dizzy from crying. 


End file.
